


[Podfic of] This Is Why

by klb



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by smilingsoprano</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Is Why

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Why](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45580) by smilingsoprano. 



Cover Art created by idella.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BThe%20Good%20Wife%5D%20This%20is%20Why.mp3) | **Size:** 5.1 MB | **Duration:** 5:05

  
---|---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html).

Crossposted today because of the beautiful new cover art by idella!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes (crossposted from 2012): Believe it or not, I was going for quiet, restrained, emotionally in control in this piece. I think I may have lost that a bit by the end, but in my defense, it's probably one of the most emotional moments of Kalinda's adult life that's being narrated.
> 
> For Alicia's lines, I pulled from a clip of the show, since I couldn't hope to match Julianna Margulies's stunning performance of that scene. The transitional sound between scenes is pulled from the same clip—it's the sound of Alicia's footsteps as she walks towards her office to confront Kalinda.


End file.
